


Steal my heart

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: You’re my neighbour and you are stealing my wifi to watch porn and can you not? (Or can you, please?)





	Steal my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys, I know I haven't been posting in a while, but I've just had a busy busy summer. Also, I came home like two days ago from my school trip through central Europe. And, because it was my birthday exactly six days ago, I wanted to give you guys a birthday present from me! It was based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr and immediately liked it because it was kind of awkward to say the least. Anyway, enjoy!!! xx

_Loading_. His Facebook page was still loading... Bellamy would've understood if it were Netflix or even YouTube, sites that have some serious shit to load. But it was fucking Facebook and this was the fourth time that week it was happening. So, he was obviously pissed.  Granted,  his internet plan wasn't exactly the best on its own, but Bellamy had his friend Monty set him up with the highest speed possible (it's not illegal... somewhere...), so these kind of things weren't supposed to be happening. Something was up and even though it was 3 AM on a work night, Bellamy knew this problem would intrigue (and annoy) his computer genius friend. 

And he was right. Monty was luckily awake when Bellamy called and was there in less than twenty minutes, his mind already set on solving the inconvenience. Without even saying hello, his friend got to work pulling out his IT thingies out of the backpack he brought. Bellamy swore an eternity of keyboard hitting sounds passed before Monty even looked up to him. And when he was finally finished (after only five minutes, but Bellamy is a known drama queen), Monty didn't have such good news. 

"Bell, someone has been stealing your internet... a neighbor from what I can tell considering the IP address leads back to your building." Monty looked genuinely surprised from that fact, he'd set Bellamy up with a pretty good security system because he knew what it was like living in a building full of greedy strangers...

"But how Mont? You said you took care of that..." Bellamy was also confused knowing his friend was among the best at his job, working in the best IT company in town and all...

"I don't know Bell. But look, their browsing history just finished downloading, maybe it can help us figure out who it is." Monty's attention was back on the computer and Bellamy pulled up a chair beside him to see what was going on. 

"So like, you're gonna see what Facebook profile they logged in or something like that, right?" He wasn't quite good with tech, but Bellamy was still a pretty damn good detective. 

"Just what I was thinking..." Monty looked like he was about to say something more, but suddenly stopped, staring blankly at the screen. And then he started laughing. That caught Bellamy completely off guard, his cautious self prepared for some big, bad thief to punish for breaking a law. (even though Bellamy was also breaking one when Monty juiced up his wifi) 

"What Monty? What is it?  _Who_ is it?" Bellamy was too focused on looking at his laughing friend that he'd forgotten to look at the screen and see for himself, at least until Monty pointed to the list presented on the display.

Porn. Lesbian porn, to be precise. What????? He was speechless to say the least. The situation was bizzare and that's where he saw the humor in it. Someone, a neighbor, was stealing his internet to watch lesbian porn. He thought about it again and came to a realization that it was kind of normal (?). Because, truthfully, he was expecting some kind of black market shit, a real hacker slash cyber terrorist. Instead, he got a completely average human search history. Bellamy was kind of disappointed. Well, up until he saw the thief's Facebook profile Monty had pulled up...

And that's where the excitement hit him again. Of all the people who could have been stealing his wifi Bellamy never, ever would've guessed it would be the little Miss Perfect Princess from the apartment right across from his, dr Clarke Griffin. The girl was a doctor, for Christ's sake... Why in the Hell would she need to steal his wifi? But as the questions formed in his mind, there was something that just didn't add up in the story at all... She didn't really look like someone who'd watch porn... Actually, she presented herself above those kind of nasty things as he came to know a couple of times when she saw him send off girls from his apartment early in the morning. Her rolling of eyes told him everything he needed to know and up until thirty seconds ago he was damn sure she was one of those stuck up people who always judged others for doing completely normal sexual things. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Monty finally stopped laughing enough to actually be curious about the development of this situation.

"I don't know. This is so weird." Bellamy was trying to come up with a plan, but only awkward confrontations came to his mind. How do you accuse someone of stealing your internet to watch porn?

"I think you need to talk to her, I mean during some proper hours..." Monty was right and Bellamy knew that, so he put 'the talk' as the first thing on his to do list for the morning. But for now, he thanked his friend saying he owed him one and promising home cooked dinner and just went back to bed, failing to fall asleep for the rest of the night. 

* * *

 

He was standing in front of her door for good ten minutes. Bellamy wasn't a coward to admit that he had no balls for this. But, no matter how awkward it might get, it was necessary to clear the air and make sure it didn't happen again. So he remembered his sister's advice and took a deep breath right before knocking exactly three times. There was some fumbling heard behind the closed door, kind of like she was tripping all over the hallway. A few curse words and the doors were finally open with his neighbor standing right in front of him in nothing but a sports bra and Hello Kitty briefs.

 _Fuck._ The fact that she was absolutely beautiful, even more than he remembered from briefly seeing her in the hallway or the elevator, certainly did not help with the issue at hand. (pun intended) If Bellamy was nervous before, he was now a train wreck. But she was looking at him openly weird, probably surprised to see him standing in front of her door at seven in the morning. So Bellamy felt obligated to explain his unannounced visit, no matter how uncomfortable he knew they'd both be.

"Hi Clarke, sorry to bother you, but I... I mean you... and me... Can I maybe come in?" Bellamy was stumbling over his words making the situation more embarrassing. This was not happening right now, he wasn't used to fucking up in front of pretty girls. 

Without a word his neighbor turned back and walked straight into the kitchen, expecting him to follow. Which he did with gratitude, considering she didn't make him explain himself right in that stupid hallway where he probably would've made a fool of himself. It was a disaster in the making, but Clarke offered him a seat behind the kitchen counter and he gladly took it. It's definitely better to sit down for this. As he got comfortable, Bellamy was met with his neighbor's expecting look that prompted him to finally speak up.

"Look, my internet has been lagging a bit these days and um... I called my friend Monty to help me figure out the problem and apparently... you have been using my internet to um... look at  _things_ that are overloading the sever or some kind of other shit that I absolutely don't understand..." As soon as he said it Bellamy thought  _That wasn't so bad_ , but then her face changed about 56 colors and he knew it was gonna be even worse.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry... I promise it will never happen again. Fuck, this is so embarrassing. Shit." Clarke started panicking, too embarrassed to even think clearly which left Bellamy scared. She was always the cool and collected preppy rich princess and now she was anything but. That change in attitude made Bellamy curse all the Gods out there for putting him in this weird position. 

"No, no it's fine... I just, I'm sorry for making this so awkward, but I had to tell you... God, I can't do this, it's too much..." And just like that, Bellamy snapped. It was just making them both cringe, having to talk about this. So Bellamy made the right decision for both and just left her apartment as fast as he could. 

Clarke was then finally left alone, banging her head against the counter. Hard.

* * *

 

"Raven if you could just stop laughing for a moment and help me figure out what to do, I'd really appreciate it." Clarke's tone was getting hostile, so Raven knew it was time to compose herself, but the situation was just so hilarious that she couldn't help it.

Unfortunately, her best friend didn't see it that way. Clarke had called just minutes after Bellamy left her apartment, Raven sensed her friend was about to have a mental breakdown so she just hurried to her without even asking what had happened. But, now that Clarke had explained what was going on, Raven did not have it within herself to be sympathetic. 

"Oh shut up already, you were the one who came up with the idea of taking his internet, you set it up!" Clarke was now getting pissed, it was easier to blame someone else, so Raven didn't take it to heart. 

"You know I was trying to help... But who the fuck knew you'd be streaming porn 24/7 and that he'd actually catch you!" It's not that the situation stopped being funny, but Raven was now curious about the friend Monty who was able to crack her protection codes. "I need to meet that guy Monty, I'm honestly impressed."

"Oh my God Raven, it's the middle of a crisis and you want to talk programmer shit with a guy who caught me watching _things_! Focus woman! We need to get me out of this mess!" Clarke was now curled up on the couch, the situation had gotten to her so much that she looked like she was about to cry. And Raven isn't the kind of girl who'd let that happen. 

"Okay, so let's start with the easy question that might be of interest to hot neighbor Bellamy. And yes, I did not forget the 100 plus times you talked about him, so I know this ain't gonna be easy. But... Why'd you do it? He'd want to know..." Raven toughened up, knowing this must be done. Like prepping your witness for the stand. 

"What, the internet stealing or watching porn?" Clarke blurted out which made it very very hard for her best friend to keep a straight face.

"I think he wouldn't really want to know what you were doing with those porn videos, but he certainly must have a pretty good idea..." Raven joked, but was still kind of serious. What people do in their â€˜meâ€™ time definitely isn't anyone else's business... However, she was still kind of surprised by her friend who always despised those kind of movies. 

"So um... let's see... I quit my job at the hospital because I decided I wanted to be a full time artist. So I have only enough money to cover my basic needs and mom won't let me use my trust fund. I basically have no money to pay for the internet myself. At least not the good kind of internet that he has, only the one that usually doesn't work half the time... And that's about the whole story..." Clarke's confession was still a fresh wound and she was still skeptic about sharing her personal life with a stranger. Despite her own discomfort, she knew she owed it to Bellamy to explain and just hope he doesn't turn her in for the illegal action. 

"Okay, that's the official story for Bellamy. Now you're gonna tell me why were you watching porn when we both know you can go out anywhere and score a one night stand wherever and with whoever you please." Raven cut straight to the point, this was her best friend and something was obviously off. No probability of an uncomfortable situation could stop her from finding out what was wrong.

"I know I broke up with that girl Lexa a few weeks ago. And um well... she kind of told me, that night I broke up with her... that I sucked at giving tongue. And you know me, I'm pretty proud of my oral! And that's exactly what I've told her, boys always compliment me... And then that bitch had the audacity to tell me ' _for men every oral is good oral_ ' and then she just left..." Clarke's temper was acting out, she was the kind of person who always needed to be perfect at everything and the fact that she wasn't annoyed her much more than the fact that her ex called her out. Clarke's self doubt issues started to rise as she was overthinking every blowjob and tongue she ever gave, afraid that she wasn't as good as she thought herself to be. 

"Seriously? That's what this is about?! And now you're like trying to learn or what?" Raven was outraged by her best friend's weird thinking, she got it all wrong and couldn't see that that bitch was only trying to hurt her. "Gosh you're such a typical virgo..."

"For the record I am proud to be a virgo. And I am just trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing wrong. But, by now I've found absolutely nothing. I've been doing everything exactly by the rules. Except maybe a few new tricks that could definitely come in handy one day." Clarke was on the defensive which warned Raven not to poke the bear too much. Still, Clarke shouldn't have been so upset by some mean words from some totally not important person. And then it hit Raven, what this was all about.

"You know, he didn't fuck you over cause I gave better head. He fucked us over because he's a two timing asshole. So don't you dare doubt yourself ever again because of that prick!" Raven's words were tough, but she still scooted over next to Clarke to give her a warm hug, exactly what she needed in the midst of this disaster. A little bit of reassurance. "And you should really talk to your neighbor soon..."

Clarke sighed deeply, but still gave Raven a confirming nod. 

* * *

 

It was now Clarke's turn to sweat in front of Bellamy's door. Her body was fortunately moving for her, because her brain had been too busy imagining scenarios that could possibly play out once Bellamy opened the door. And none of them were even remotely pleasant.  _Deal with it Clarke,_ she told herself while waiting for him to open the fucking door. Apparently, it wasn't even him who greeted her when the doors finally opened. There was a girl. A very pretty girl. Long auburn hair, big sparkly eyes, much taller than her and with a nice, slim figure. To say that Clarke was disappointed would've been the understatement of the year. Not by the girl, she was gorgeous... but by the fact that her hot neighbor with whom she totally blew it before she even began something had a girlfriend...  _That's what you get when you steal the poor guy's wifi and end up using it to watch porn._ Karma was a real bitch. 

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, I'm Bellamy's neighbor and I just needed to talk to him for a moment. But um... I suppose he's busy right now, so please tell him that Clarke came by... Thanks." Clarke couldn't wait to get out of there and to the safety of her own apartment. Not only did she steal from Bellamy, she was also interrupting him in the middle of  _something_. However, a small part of Clarke was glad about the interruption. 

"Oh my God, it's you! You're princess Clarke!" the girl basically jumped on her, crushing her in an unexpected hug. Clarke's brain crashed for a few seconds while trying to understand what exactly was going on. 

"I'm what now?" The words  _princess Clarke_ were the weirdest of them all. There was no way that this girl could know about her unless Bellamy told her something. And if it really was him speaking about her, that noun with her name probably wasn't a compliment... Even though Clarke had the hots for this guy, they still fought occasionally... But it was just a couple of times, mostly their conversations were consisted of cold stares and eye rolling. Still, the mood was unfriendly at best. 

"You're the doctor living across Bellamy! I've heard so much about you, he complains about you all the time! You're even prettier than he's told me!" the girl was practically fangirling over Clarke, but what she couldn't comprehend in the meantime was the fact that Bellamy was indeed talking about her to his girlfriend. And he told her Clarke was pretty? What was wrong with that guy?

"I don't know what your boyfriend has told you about me, but I'm pretty sure half of it is not true... He and I don't really deal well with each other for some unknown reason. But, as I've said before, I'm sorry for interrupting you and I'd be grateful if you could just tell him to stop by later to talk about a certain situation we had." Clarke was trying to be as professional and cool as possible. Rationally, she had no reason to be hurt because he had a girlfriend and told that same girlfriend mean things about her. But, Clarke was the kind of woman who left her medical career to pursue art, so... Ration wasn't her forte. Even though her friends thought she was more 'the head', Clarke was ultimately driven by that small piece of 'the heart' that she had. 

"No, what?!  **EW!** Bellamy is my  **brother**! Well, half brother, obviously, since we're kind of not the same race and all... But still... This ain't Game of Thrones!" the girl was half disgusted, half amused. It was apparent why Clarke didn't figure out their relationship sooner, Bellamy and her only looked alike to those who knew they were siblings. The race thing usually confused everyone, but nonetheless, no one ever thought they were in a romantic kind of relationship. It was just plain wrong! However, that Clarke's comment made it obvious that Clarke wasn't really thrilled with the prospect of Bellamy having a girlfriend, no matter how much the girl wished it didn't show. 

"Well, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't really introduce myself. I'm Octavia Blake, Bell's younger sister. Here on a visit and really glad I met you." Octavia put out her hand which Clarke shook with pleasure. It was quite a relief that her hot neighbor was still hopefully single. And after letting herself be encouraged by that idea for merely a couple of seconds, Clarke remembered why she was in front of his door in the first place.

"You know, Octavia, I still kind of need to talk to your brother. If he's not busy at the moment." she said shyly which sparked Octavia's interest. The way Bellamy had described her, Clarke had seemed like a powerful woman, strong and confident all the fucking time (which kind of annoyed Octavia, because no one could just be that perfect), but now she seemed kind of nervous and perhaps even scared.

"Of course. Why don't you come in, make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll call Bell. He's locked up in his room, reading some stupid old history books, but I think he'll be glad to see you." With that Octavia had let Clarke in and turned left down the hallway to her brother's bedroom.

Clarke sat down on the big couch, wondering how the hell could this guy keep his apartment so freaking tidy and clean. All of her ex boyfriends were basically half pigs, and she had this idea of Bellamy as one of them. Even though he was so hot and made her just smile without reason. Also, while she was waiting, a thought came to her. His sister had just mentioned  _history books_? What was a douche player doing reading history books alone in his room? Before she got the chance to figure that all out, the siblings came out of the room with a big surprise. Bellamy's naked torso. (There was a lot of nudity going on between them since this morning and it was starting to worry Clarke.)

"Shit. Hi. I'm sorry, my sister told me it was Miller who came over. I'm just gonna go get dressed." Bellamy tried to turn back to his room as soon as he saw her on that couch. His sister had tricked him into coming out without a shirt, which was totally uncool considering she knew that he had the hots for Clarke and was trying to exploit that. Which would obviously make his neighbor uncomfortable.

"No, Bellamy, it's okay. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible... " Clarke was in a hurry and she was also a big girl who could handle a perfectly toned male chest. She was fine.

"Okay... Um... O, could you maybe go find something for us to watch on Netflix... In my room..." Bellamy turned to his little sister with a pleading look and naturally she understood right away that the two were in need of privacy. Which of course meant that she'd be eavesdropping right behind the closed bedroom door. 

When they were finally alone, Clarke suddenly started having trouble with her tongue. Whatever dialogue she and Raven had previously prepared was gone with the wind and her brilliant mind was left completely blank. Which she hoped Bellamy wouldn't take advantage of. She still didn't really know what kind of guy she was and the last thing she needed was someone to make fun of her or maybe even yell at her. Fortunately for her, Bellamy was the sweetest guy on the whole continent. 

"Clarke, you really, really don't need to explain yourself. You can if you want to, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, please know I wouldn't push you." Bellamy's words seemed honest and actually pretty sympathetic, which made Clarke breathe a little easier.

"I'm so sorry, I promise I'm gonna pay you back for the wifi that I took...This is so embarrassing. I mean, like the most embarrassing moment of my life and I'm not kidding.." It was Clarke's time to speak honestly, although it was awkward to admit.

"Trust me, I've also got plenty of cringe moments in my long, long life. So yeah, don't worry about it... And um...I was also thinking, I really wish that we could both share my internet, but that obviously isn't working out, so the only thing I can offer you is that if you want... you can get that cheap ten dollar wifi and my friend Monty can fix you up with the best speed. That's actually what he did for me... And seriously, there's no need to pay me back at all, like I've said, it's only ten bucks." Bellamy couldn't get that weird feeling out of his stomach, that need to help her and make her feel comfortable the least.

"You being so sweet makes me feel even worse, you know..." Clarke was this close to tears. Apparently, her annoying neighbor, who made her all hot, but also bothered her, was the nicest person possible. And also, that didn't help her little crush the slightest.

"Well, I'm sorry, would you like me to be meaner?" Bellamy thought this to be the right moment for a joke, the air between them was getting pretty tense. But the question was, with what?

"No. But, what I would like is to buy you dinner? At least for the inconvenience? Because I am both sorry and extremely embarrassed. And I can't decide which is worse" The appreciation Clarke felt for that little joke that would've sounded arrogant in the past, but now seemed comforting, was beyond the affection she was now developing towards Bellamy. It was a sign that he was open to forgetting about the whole incident, which made Clarke brave enough to ask the question that's been on her mind ever since she saw him in the hallway for the first time.

"I'm down for dinner. But only if you promise not to be embarrassed about this. I mean, I wouldn't like to make you any more uncomfortable that you already are." Bellamy caught himself scratching the back of his neck nervously, something that he definitely didn't do while around ladies.

"Okay, I promise. Are you busy tonight? I was thinking around 8?" Her voice sounded too girlish, like middle school all over again. She was a woman now and it was completely normal to ask guys on dates.

"Perfect. So, 8 o'clock in the hallway?" Bellamy was now losing his ability to hide a smile, he was actually looking forward to this.

"I will see you then I guess." Clarke smiled back at him, feeling the tension slip from her shoulders and the feeling of excitement slowly find its way to her heart.

* * *

 

As fate would have it they both opened their doors at the exact same time. 7.59 PM. Glances and smiles were shared, but neither was quite sure what they meant. At least they had the chance to find out.

"I don't know why, but I always thought of you as a person who's always late." Clarke admitted, breaking the ice. Talking was a good distraction from how good he looked in a black suit. _Damn good._

"I usually am. But it was Octavia who made me finish getting ready in time. You know how siblings are..." There he was again with the neck scratching. Bellamy slowly put his hand down as soon as he figured out what he was doing.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I don't have any siblings... Still, she cleaned you up nice." She would've cracked if she hadn't said something. He did look amazing. And, as he got closer to her, it came to her attention that he also smelled amazing. Trouble, if you asked Clarke.

"Thank you. But you, Clarke... You look absolutely stunning. Wow." The words were just coming out and he couldn't do anything to stop them. She was in an LBD (as O taught him short black dresses were called) and her hair was let down (which it almost never was) and she was actually wearing makeup (making her even more beautiful than she already was). Shit, his head kept spinning.

Still... with everything going on inside his head, heart, stomach ~~and between thighs~~ , Bellamy took those four steps across the hallway to stand right in front of her. He lived for that friendly, greeting kind of kiss on the cheek. And little that he knew, it also made her knees go weak. It also popped, that cute kissing noise. Although it kind of made Bellamy embarrassed, Clarke was halfway in love by the time his blush could spread across his freckled cheeks.

This was gonna go well, they both silently promised to make sure of it before Bellamy extended his arm for her to take. And so, they were on their way.

* * *

 

"So wait, are you really telling me you're actually a history teacher? I feel robbed!" Clarke was honestly surprised when he told her, she always had this kind of idea of him that he was some'manager' or something, full of himself and a complete slacker. Instead, he was a history teacher in high school! Talk about a plot twist!

"Yea, I know it's kind of nerdy, but I like it... But what I can't believe is that you left your career in medicine to be a full time artist. That must've been really hard, but also, you're so brave. I admire you." It was now Bellamy's time to be surprised, he didn't expect the 'princess' to be such a rebel.

And it was like this for the most part of the night. Them being pleasantly surprised by each other or just clicking in ways that they didn't think they could. This was a night for them to have a clean slate and forget the things they thought they knew about each other. Because the reality of who they actually were was much better.

However, some things from the past were good to remember. That's how they ended up in Domino's eating pizza in one of the corner booths. Bellamy's delivery guy used to always mess up the apartment's number and come to Clarke instead. That's how she learned what his favorite pizza was. And that small detail that she remembered meant the world to Bellamy. He was usually the one in all his relationships that listened and remembered the little things. And for somebody to do that for him, well... it was refreshing to say the least.

"You know, you're definitely not the kind of girl I expected you to be..." Bellamy felt free enough around her to confess.

"What? A princess?" Clarke joked remembering the title his sister used. It was weird for her to think about what he might have thought about her before. But, once she fully analyzed her behavior towards him, she concluded he might have had a good basis for judging her.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. This reminds me of Pride and Prejudice, I don't know why." Bellamy laughed, getting a little bit lost in his thoughts. Clarke noticed he did that a few times that night, but she found it adorably irresistible. On the other hand, did he just casually mention her favorite book slash movie?

"You've watched that movie?" Her voice got kind of quiet, like there was some big secret she was about to discover.

"I did, both version... But I liked the book more, it leaves more to the imagination like all those English landscapes and the Pemberley and the body language between Darcy and Lizzy... God, I really am starting to sound like a book nerd, that's not exactly the best road to take on a date." Bellamy sighed, mentally reminding himself that most ladies like charming, confident men who only sweet talked them throughout the night. But then again, Clarke Griffin was definitely not like most ladies.

She looked at him weirdly, kind of hopefully. It was strange. And when he saw her bite her lower lip to stop a smile, he definitely knew he must've embarrassed himself. But, nothing he said was that embarrassing, mostly just boring. And then, as he hit rewind on his previous words, he finally caught onto the honest mistake. _Lapsus linguae_. It slipped out.

"I mean, not that this is a date. I know, um, you're just trying to be nice. I mean, we don't even usually stand each other..." He stopped himself there. Enough of the blabbering. If Bellamy Blake has learned anything from his younger sister it was to be courageous. And he just didn't ever really _need_ anyone like he needed Clarke. So why lie to himself when he already knew he was gone?

"Listen Clarke, I know this tonight isn't a date, but I'd like to take you on a real one tomorrow night, if you're not busy..." He just openly said it. Quickly and clearly. Like ripping of a band aid. But, Bellamy was starting to get worried when his saw her think about it too much, she was quiet for an awfully long time.

"So, I was thinking you could come to my place. Because I just happen to have the six hour version of Pride and Prejudice on DVD and a whole kitchen full of unhealthy food. Plus, my blankets are super fluffy..." And her teeth were showing because of how hard she was smiling at him. It obviously wasn't her debating whether to go on the date or not, but actually, she was already busy planning what to do on that date. That made Bellamy's heart jump a little. It kind of sealed the deal.

"Then it's a date."

* * *

 

And that's how quickly things can escalate when a hot girl steals your wifi to watch porn. You end up on a date and also in her bed, testing all the knowledge she gained.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to hit me up on Tumblr hopgiva.tumblr.com ! Love you guys xx -QoM


End file.
